


Caden and Caleb: Sometimes Miracles Come in Pairs

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb-Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Mabel Stilinski-Hale, Marriage Proposal, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Megan Stilinski-Hale, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: Something happens to one of the twins and the other feels it. Caden and Caleb are more special than their parents ever thought.





	

 

**Caden and Caleb**

_Sometimes Miracles Come in Pairs_

 

 

Stiles was freaking out, he was honest to God freaking out. His heart was in the pit of his stomach and his entire body was shaking viciously. He was barely holding it together from breaking down in front of his children. Caden was crying uncontrollably since the last hour and Megan and Mabel were starting to catch on. The poor things must be so confused and terrified. John was doing his best entertaining them while Stiles tried to calm his oldest.

 

“Caden baby boy, God stop crying so much. Nothing is going to happen to Caleb. Do you think papa or I will ever let anything happen to any of you?” Stiles managed to breathe out shakily as he enveloped his seven-year-old in a strong hug.

 

“He wasn’t breathing daddy, he wasn’t I saw it. I put my hand in front of his nose.” Caden sobbed loudly and Stiles could feel tremors. From whose body, he didn’t know. His baby boy was not doing good.

 

\------ 

 

**_An hour ago…_ **

_“Caleb come on, I wanna go inside and see the new Power Rangers episode!” Caden whined as he yelled for his brother from the porch. The younger twin was crouched next to a little bunny and was feeding it carrots._

_“Caleb we are supposed to hunt them, not feed them!” Caden chastised and ignored Megan and Mabel’s giggles from their garden, where Derek was playing their personal jungle gym._

_“Caden, it’s ok to feed bunnies. Let him feed them, you go and watch the episode alright?” Derek intervened before it became a battle of brothers on a Saturday morning._

_“Papa up!” Mabel giggled from where she was latching onto his leg and Derek grinned and lifted her up high and caught her, causing the two-year-old to squeal in pure delight. Megan followed suit, asking to be picked up too, as both his daughters began smothering his face with kisses and pulling at his beard. Derek let them, of course he let them._

_“See papa agrees with me.” Caleb was heard yelling at his pouting brother and Derek gave him the eye, and then looked at Caden. Both twins immediately calmed down and Caden ran off inside while Caleb continued scratching behind the bunny’s ear while it nibbled on._

_“Hey pouty, what happened this time?” Stiles asked, as he wiped his hands with a dish cloth and settled down next to Caden as he turned on the television. He liked Power Rangers too, don’t judge. He then looked around for his other menace and then back at Caden._

_“You know its ok to be ‘non predatory’ sometimes. Caleb just adores bunnies, just like how you adore helping grandpa with his new vegetable garden.” Stiles explained gently, as he ruffled his son’s hair and pulled him to his side._

_“But Caleb never does anything with me anymore. We always watch Power Rangers together!” Caden complained and Stiles sighed. Caden grew up more dependent and clingy, while otherwise, he was stronger and more thoughtful among the two of them. Caleb was more free-spirited and clever and loved exploring new things. Derek said they were twins, and twins would always have a special sibling bond. He also said he was sure from personal experience of being a twin himself._

_“Sweetheart, you can watch the reruns together tomorrow, yeah?” he tried coaxing him and Caden sighed and nodded. Yeah they could._

_They watched the show for a few minutes until Caden began squirming next to him. He looked at the door uneasily and then looked up at Stiles. Stiles gave his son a worried look as Caden sprang to his feet._

_“Caden!” he shouted after him as his son bolted outside the door and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Derek who was busy wrestling his younger cubs, became alert the moment he sensed his son’s distress so he met him halfway at the porch._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes worried as he looked at Caden._

_“Papa Caleb…” Caden choked, eyes leaking tears already._

_“Caleb what? CALEB?” Derek shouted for his son as he sprinted towards the woods when he didn’t spot Caleb in his spot by the bushes where he was feeding the bunnies. The more horrible thing was, he was not able to scent him._

_“Stiles stay with the kids, Caden too.” Derek said sternly when Caden moved to follow him. Caden immediately stopped, afraid of the red eyes, as Derek dashed off into the woods that their garden was connected to. Stiles just nodded dumbly after Derek as he gathered Megan and Mabel with an unidentifiable expression. Caden began sobbing and Stiles was just scared shitless. Where was his son?_

_“Caden what happened? How did you even know Caleb was in trouble?” Stiles asked, holding Megan and Mabel in his arms._

_“I don’t know dad, I just felt it.” Caden cried, and Stiles handed over Mabel to him, to calm his nerves while he latched onto Megan. Caden hid his face in Mabel’s hair as he waited for his brother._

_Minutes later a frantic Derek finally showed up with an unconscious Caleb in his arms._

_“Call Deaton and Scott! NOW!” Derek roared as he hurriedly placed Caleb on the couch and rubbed his rapidly cooling hands within his own._

_“Derek what the hell happened!” Stiles shrieked loudly as he deposited Megan on the armchair and knelt down next to his husband._

_“Wolfsbane or something, I couldn’t even scent it. He just sniffed it and possibly touched it too.” Derek explained, angry tears were gathering in his eyes as he didn’t take his eyes off his son. Caleb was dead still. Stiles didn’t know how he was doing it, but he did manage to get to Scott and informed him to find Deaton as fast as he could and come to their house. He shakily placed a hand on Caleb’s cheek and it was frozen._

_“Derek…” he gulped, words barely breaking out as his blood ran cold. A smaller hand perched itself on Caleb’s nose and Caden broke out a loud sob._

_“He’s not breathing!” he cried out and Stiles and Derek stilled for seconds, almost dying of shock themselves from Caden’s words._

_“No, no he is! He is Caden, Stiles get the kids and get out of here. Get out of here NOW!” Derek barked so loudly, the glass rattled. He wasn’t holding it together and Stiles knew he would die till infinity every possible second to save Caleb’s breathes. Stiles, numb, stood up and mindlessly began buckling his kids inside the car. Even the wailing Caden. He didn’t know why he obeyed Derek, but he knew Derek was going to go feral if Caden said one more ugly word for Caleb, even if it was in fear._

 

_\------_

 

**Present Time…**

 

“Deaton tell me he’s going to be fine. Please God.” Derek cried, real, big, fat ugly tears as he saw the vet tend to his son.

 

“I’m not understanding what he exactly inhaled Derek, but I am able to stabilize him. So calm down ok? I have to start preparing for an antidote.” Deaton explained as calmly as he could, as he injected Caleb with some type of green liquid.

 

“Did you see what it was? How come you weren’t affected?” Scott asked, as he looked at his Alpha. And Derek just shook his head, not understanding what to say.

 

“I’m not sure, I’m just guessing he just started moving away from the plant before it got to his system.” Derek wheezed and Scott positively looked scared. He never saw Derek this vulnerable, even when Stiles had a complicated delivery with Caden and Caleb.

 

“I’ll call Stiles and let him know Deaton can stabilize his condition ok. He must be losing his mind there.” Scott patted Derek’s back and Derek nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah… ok…”

 

“Derek, how long was it since Caleb was found like this? Are you sure he was completely unconscious when you found him?” Deaton asked Derek who nodded vigorously.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s how I found him yeah, why? Did you find something?” Derek asked and Deaton just stared at Caleb’s hands.

 

“His hands and lips have traces of some type of a berry juice, I have a feeling Caleb just ate something poisonous. If that is the case then I can brew a quick potion right now and make him drink it. It works just like mild poison and salt water. He will just have to vomit it. And since it has been less than an hour, it won’t cause a lot of long lasting damage to his system. And it’s a good thing he didn’t get pricked by the plant’s thorn or inhale it in for a long time. Removing the poison from the blood stream or the respiratory track is even worse for such cases. And I don’t think this is any kind of wolfsbane, it’s just another poison that even werewolves can get effected with.” Deaton explained as he removed his kit and walked over to the stove with some ingredients.

 

“Just keep warming his feet and hands,” Deaton asked of Derek as he set a pot on the stove. Derek just nodded and did as he was told, taking hold of his little boy’s hands again as he began rubbing them.

 

“Come on love, come on Caleb.” Derek breathed as he kissed his forehead.

 

Deaton came back a few minutes later, “Just lift him up gently and be careful while tipping his neck backward, he doesn’t have the energy to swallow, so I will have to pour it down slowly. He may choke a bit, but that’s fine.” Deaton said and Derek nodded hastily as he very carefully followed the instructed maneuvers. He placed his large palm between Caleb’s neck and head and gently lowered it backward, Deaton coaxed his little mouth open and gently poured the vile inside. Caleb sputtered a little of it out, but he mostly just took it and it literally broke Derek’s heart when he saw how helpless his son was. Tears started falling again.

 

“Ok, now slowly bend him in the opposite direction so that there is pressure on the stomach.” Caleb who was already wheezing and burning up; heaved heavily and threw up loud and violently inside the bowl Deaton was holding out.

 

“Get it all out son, it’s fine.” Deaton ushered and Derek held his kid tight, trembling head to toe as he whispered loving things to his ear.

 

“Papa is right here Caleb, Papa is right here baby. Papa’s got you, you’ll be fine baby.” Derek chanted more to himself as Caleb began crying from all the force and throat ache. When Deaton was assured he was done, when Caleb was down to just dry heaving, he offered another drink to the boy.

 

“It’s camomile, it will soothe his stomach.” Deaton answered Derek’s questioning look as the parent eyed the vile like it was an ET.

 

“Make him take slow, small sips and gently rub his belly. It will hurt for a few days. I’ll brew the antidote after I go check what this runt ate.” Deaton smiled, petting Caleb’s cheek as the boy rested tearfully against his papa and accepted the drink.

 

“Papa it hurts.” He sobbed, and Derek breathed in, thankful his son was alright and utterly anguished for his pain.

“I know cub, I know. I’m so sorry. You’re ok now baby.” Derek assured his son, as he pressed kisses to his head and very carefully leeched away his pain.

 

“He’ll be fine Derek.” Deaton said, a firm reassuring hand on the Alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Stiles is on his way with Caden, they are both literally close to going completely crazy.” Scott entered the scene as he looked at his Alpha and his cub.

 

“So what did you pop into your mouth huh Caleb?” Scott playfully teased the kid, nudging his thigh.

 

“I thought it was edible, it didn’t smell wrong.” Caleb mumbled sleepily against Derek’s chest. The father sighed as he looked down at his kid. He was gonna get a sound scolding from both him and Stiles as soon as he gets back to normal. Caleb also knew that.

 

“Papa how did you find me?” He asked suddenly.

 

“Caden sensed something was wrong, so I knew something was wrong too, so I came looking.” He explained.

 

“Den? He is sooo cool right?” Caleb grinned weakly and Derek chuckled, nuzzling his kid’s cheek.

 

“Oh thank GOD!” Stiles gasped tripping over his feet to get to Caleb, finally breaking down to ugly wails as he ran his hands all over his son and kissed whatever part of visible skin he could reach.

 

“What happened? Is he gonna be ok?” Stiles sobbed loudly as he eyed Caleb crazily.

 

“Next time you pull that shit with me I’ll kill you Derek Hale!” Stiles spat as he smacked Derek’s bicep and then hugged both of them. Caleb winced and Stiles mumbled out hurried apologies and kissed his belly. Derek then eyed his frozen first born, who was standing by the door, not knowing what to do after seeing his twin.

 

“He’s fine cubby, see he’s awake. He even told me you were so cool.” Derek grinned at the still tearing Caden. Stiles opened his arms for Caden to come into and the oldest Stilinski-Hale spawn obeyed as he sat down in Stiles arms and faced his twin.

 

“So you’re not dead?” he enquired.

 

“Caden!” Both Derek and Stiles scolded at the same time but Caleb giggled.

 

“I’m not Den, see I’m fine. Doctor Deaton made me drink some yuck juice and I puked it all out.” Caleb explained and Stiles began tearing up again, Derek pulled him in and kissed him softly.

 

“He’ll be fine.” He said and Stiles just nodded. He knew it.

 

Caden however, made a face when Caleb mentioned puking.

 

“Yuck, what colour was it?” he asked and Caleb began explaining as enthusiastically as he could, the colour, texture and amount of puke he got out. Caden made a face but still listened.

 

“You’re so silly Cal!” he commented and Caleb just shrugged. Caden looked at his twin for a second before settling into Derek’s arms too and holding Caleb in his own. Derek slyly retrieved his own arm from Caleb’s belly when Caden’s joined his.

 

“You’re silly, but I still love you.” He stated, kissing Caleb’s cheek and then settling back against Derek’s chest.

 

“I love you too Den. And you really are soo cool.” Caleb answered back, dozing off.

 

Derek and Stiles did have tears in their eyes, but this time they were there because they were just so damn happy and relieved.

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey, people, this is the thirteenth installment of the twins series. The twins are 7 here and their sisters are 2.
> 
> ps: I really have no clue how antidotes and poison treatment works, just bear with any stupidity I wrote. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
